


Never Thought I'd Live to See the Day

by lovethatwewerein



Series: The Worst of the Wonderful Warblers [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: all of them are my sons, found family trope!!!, they are idiots and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: When David asks, he wants to have an explanation, wants to instill belief in the former Warbler that he can handle the job, that he can lead them to the victory he promised. But when the question comes, he blanks completely, wondering if there had ever been a reason at all.“Hunter,” David repeats, curiosity and just a touch of judgement in his gaze. “Why are they all following you around like ducklings?”
Series: The Worst of the Wonderful Warblers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Never Thought I'd Live to See the Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about from a very stupid conversation and is set to be the first in a series of terrible Warbler concepts. A solid 60% of future parts of this series are courtesy of @killerleo so blame her. 
> 
> Title taken from 'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees.   
>  (That's because a) there aren't many great found family songs about ducks and b) I really love [this version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4dMqGz1UL0)

When David asks, he wants to have an explanation, wants to instill belief in the former Warbler that he can handle the job, that he can lead them to the victory he promised. But when the question comes, he blanks completely, wondering if there had ever been a reason at all. 

“Hunter,” David repeats, curiosity and just a touch of judgement in his gaze. “Why are they all following you around like ducklings?” 

“I don’t know,” he shrugs, helpless. “It just started one day and they refuse to stop.” 

There’s silent disappointment rolling off the older boy in waves, his expectations for the Warblers crumbling with the knowledge that, as much control as Hunter has, it isn’t enough. That he isn’t fit to lead. He swallows, unable to look David in the eye. 

“When did it start?” 

He’s only been here for a few days, his roommate rarely ever present enough to help him figure out his way to classes, around the twists and turns that he’s come to know as Dalton Academy. He belongs here, parts of him settling into contentment upon his arrival, but that doesn’t mean he understands the structure of the school, each corridor similar enough that he can only hope to tell them apart. 

Classes have already started, the halls mostly empty except a few stray seniors with free periods. Most of them are taking the extra hour to sleep in, to get rest instead of getting a headstart on exams. It’s how he knows he’s running late, that he hadn’t left himself time to find his way to his english class, and he’s going to embarrass himself. 

He sees Sebastian at the other end of the corridor and, easy as it would be to ask the other boy, to put his faith in a fellow Warbler, they’ve clashed too many times already for him to ask for aid. So he carries on past Sebastian, desperately trying to ignore the footsteps against the wooden flooring as his teammate follows him. 

It takes him another five minutes, Sebastian trailing behind him, obviously choosing that annoying his new captain is the best way to spend his morning, to reach the correct classroom, eyes trapped on the floor as he walks through the door, muttering an apology to the teacher. 

The only benefit of walking into the classroom that day is that Sebastian had departed as soon as the door clicked shut. 

“Do you mean when the first person followed me or the first time they all followed me?” 

“You’re kidding me right?” 

He snorts, burying his face in his hands. David sighs, low and heavy, and there’s no telling exactly what he’s thinking. Whether he’s more annoyed at Hunter’s clear lack of control over a group of teenage boys or if it’s the teenage boys that have earnt the brunt of it. 

He’s not eager to find out so, after a quick goodbye, he leaves the commons, the doors slamming shut and Sebastian trailing behind him as he turns left. 

*

“I want to talk to you about the mother duck situation we seem to have this year,” David leans forward, attempting to stare directly into Sebastian's soul, to gain answers he’s trapped deep down, never reaching the light of day. “Do you know who started it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Was it you?” 

David watches him, searches for a flinch, a twitch of the eye, anything that gives Sebastian away. But he’s grown up with his father, surrounded by lawyers and politicians willing to tear anyone down, and he has an excellent poker face. 

That doesn’t mean he isn’t going to be honest. 

“Yeah,” he laughs, the noise bouncing off the corners of his dorm room. “It was me.” 

David shakes his head, leaning as far back in his chair as he can without it toppling over. It isn’t as far as it can go, Sebastian knows that from experience and from watching Jeff take dumb risks in class all the time, but he supposes David is a lot more serious than he and Jeff put together. 

“Why?” 

He thinks hard on it, on why he followed Hunter to class that first day for reasons unapparent to everyone, himself included. There had been no reason than, aside from getting on Hunter’s nerves, and, really, that was all the encouragement Sebastian had needed. It wasn’t his fault that the others were still content to follow his lead, even when that meant following their captain around the building for minutes on end each day. 

But then he thinks of how fun it had turned out to be, how entertaining it is when Hunter tries to tell them off, when they copy his movements so exactly that he’s merely yelling at the back of their heads. And there are days where he worries about them because of it, days where he stops and ushers them across the road to avoid any of them getting hit, to stop any preventable injuries purely because they’ve decided to mimic him. 

As much as Hunter hates it, as much as he pretends to at least, he cares for them all. And that might be why he did it, to unite them as a team. They didn’t gel after the incident with Blaine, couldn’t hold themselves together enough to be a cohesive unit, to work together towards a win. That might be the reason, because they all mean a lot to him and so does Dalton, but he isn’t going to admit to that, especially not to David. 

“Honestly?” He asks, anticipating David’s nod, the slightest raise of his eyebrow that signifies interest. “I just thought it was really funny.” 

*

Trent knows he shouldn’t be fidgeting, that he still hasn’t lived down the embarrassment from last year after Sebastian yelled at him for an hour, but this is David - he can’t lie to David. Neither of them has said anything, David waiting for him to speak and him unable to configure a story that won’t get him in trouble. 

“I trust you, Trent,” David says after they sit in silence for too long. He casts an eager glance to the double doors, wondering if there’s any chance of escape. “I just want the truth.” 

“About?” 

It’s a squeak, so high-pitched that he takes a second to understand that it’s his voice, that he’s talking to David, that he’s preparing to lie to David. He’d never made that noise before, not even during the many times Sebastian cornered him, the many times someone pulled him aside to embarrass him for not being as put-together as the rest of them, for not being as good. It’s unsettling that this is the moment he makes it. 

“Why you’ve all taken to following your captain around like ducklings.” 

He breathes, quick and sudden, resting his hand firmly on his knee to calm the shaking off his leg. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

David sighs, pinching his nose and closing his eyes for a second. When he looks back up, his gaze is full of something genuine, of honesty and hope for an answer. “You won’t get in trouble if you tell me.” 

He knows that, knows that David has no authority in the halls of Dalton anymore, that he doesn’t have any authority amongst the Warblers either. But he also understands how traditional they are, how they view former members with respect, with reverence. David was a key part of their council, he and Wes both, and none of them can just forget that. 

But he isn’t sure he can deal with Sebastian, that he can deal with being the weak link right now. They already leave him out of so many things, secret meetings and groups that they think he won’t be able to handle, that they think he can’t remain put together in the face of something even remotely questionable. 

It hurts, being one of the least trusted members of a group he’s dedicated so much of himself to, that means so much to him. Looking at David, he wonders if he can betray them, if he can reveal all to a former member and face the consequences. He can’t, he knows it, so he does the only thing he can think of

“Ass,” David blinks, shock crossing his features as soon as the word escapes Trent’s mouth. He isn’t even sure he’s said for a moment. “The reason is ass.” 

It’s because Hunter’s an ass, yes, but there’s so much more to it. There’s Meatbox and Sebastian and some people that matter to him and some that knock him down. Some of them are asses, and some of them have great asses, and it’s not his fault if that’s his only comprehensive answer for the question. 

As soon as David gives him permission, he’s flying towards the doors, escaping the stifling heat of the Warbler commons. He doesn’t do well under pressure, can’t continue a lie for so long that it becomes second nature, so he’s glad David didn’t push. 

*

Nick knows why they’re here, why David has been calling them in one by one. He expected it of him, to summon him from wherever he was and interrogate him. He hadn’t anticipated Jeff being there, David requesting they both sit opposite him at the same time. 

You both know why you’re here, I suspect?” They both nod and, briefly, Nick wonders if this is how it would feel to be questioned by a detective for a crime he may or may not have committed. “So why did you join the line of your classmates in trailing after Hunter like ducklings?” 

He looks to Jeff first, watching him shift. He can tell that all his boyfriend wants to do is move, walk around the room, just so he’s suitably distracted. David knows it too, knows that the only thing bound to make Jeff antsy right now is being confined to one space, and he’s using it to his advantage. “So why did you, Jeff?” 

“Nick was doing it so…” 

It’s the truth, not the whole truth, but enough to be believable. Even before they started dating, they were like this. Some things hadn’t changed. That doesn’t mean he appreciates being dropped in it by Jeff, as much as he loves him. 

“And why were you doing it, Nick?” 

David’s eyes are imploring, scanning for answers that he feels have spread across his face. He knows they haven’t, that his reasons have remained his and his alone, but that doesn’t stop him thinking David can see his secrets written on his skin. 

A dozen reasons flit across his mind, carefully crafted excuses that even Jeff would believe should he have used them, despite knowing him better than anyone. There are other lies, absurd and wacky and so unbelievable that he wants to use one, just to see the reaction. He plans to use an easy one, something that leaves no room for doubt in David’s mind. But then he sees them, Hunter and Sebastian and Meatbox and Trent, all walking past, their leader attempting to keep himself together, and he can’t do it. 

“I have been smoking drugs.” 

*

To say he’s shocked at David’s call would be an understatement, the former Warbler’s tone verging on hysteria as he begs Blaine to come to Dalton. He doesn’t hesitate on skipping last period, texting Tina to let her know that he’s okay. He hadn’t known David was in the state, let alone only a couple of hours away, so, interest already piqued, he makes the drive to his old school. 

What he doesn’t expect, for all the Warbler weirdness he remembers, is the conga line behind Hunter, who he’s only ever heard of or seen in pictures from his friends. Each of their steps match their leaders as he walks passed with a pout and clenched fists. Sebastian is, obviously, leading the charge, smug smile locked in place when Blaine fights a chuckle. 

Nick and Jeff both grin at him, the blond’s hand interlocked with his boyfriend’s despite standing behind him. He knows it isn’t a comfortable position to hold hands in but neither of them seem to care. Trent is staring at the ground as if, by some miracle, he can convince them to let him go free, to let him slip from his spot between Meatbox and Thad. It’s exactly how he recalls them, chaotic and willing to do anything that off-puts their fearless leader. 

He can’t help it, then, when the end of the line of ducklings passes him and he can’t refuse the urge to join them. He tags along, abandoning David by the door with shame written across his features. It’s a look Blaine is too familiar with, pure embarrassment from the Warbler in Charge, and he loves the entire scenario for its wackiness. 

They end up following Hunter to the closest coffee shop, twenty minutes away, with Jeff almost getting hit by a car only once. 

*

David returns from his trip back to Ohio looking hollow, like he’s seen a past life he couldn’t remember living. When he flops on the couch, screaming into a cushion, Wes laughs. 

“So how did it go?” 

David releases his face from the pillow, dropping his neck backwards to stare at the ceiling in wonder. “They’ve become an army of irritating ducklings.” 

He keeps laughing until he and David go to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at love-that-we-were-in on tumblr and I am always taking prompts or willing to chat.


End file.
